Coralcraft
by Fruita
Summary: Toma lugar entre la aldea de la hoja y de la arena, un evento singular, un desafío al cual ningun ninja puede estar del todo indiferente. CAPITULO 1: LLega Shikamaru, con quien viene? Temari celosa? Este es un ShikaxTema y un GaaxOC, reviews plz! ;D yei


Nota: estimados lectores, a modo de contextualizar en tiempo y espacio este fic comenzaré diciendo:

Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto, de la Shounen Jump y TV Tokyo

Nota: estimados lectores, a modo de contextualizarlos un poco, comenzaré diciendo:

Naruto y Sakura ya tienen como compañero a Sai (ósea ya es la saga de Shippuden)

Aun no encuentran a Sasuke

Gaara ya es kazekage

Tratare de hacer capítulos de extensión digerible (es decir, que los capítulos no serán ni muy cortos ni muy largos, cosa de que todos puedan leerlos sin hastiarse) (no creo que llegue a mas de 5 planas (en lo posible, trataré)

(nota: en este fic no habrá incesto de ningún tipo)

En ese fic pondré un solo OC (Original Character (personaje original) -puesto que a mi me marea leer fics con cientos de personajes y uno no sabe sin son reales o no…- que será llamada Chiisai Ichitsuya.

Sin más, comenzaré.

* * *

Sentado en su escritorio se encontraba Gaara, sabia que tendría visitas así que se había sacado la túnica blanca y azul de Kazekage, para ve más bien como un ninja.

Alguien toco la puerta – Pasa – dijo Gaara con confianza, y entro Temari, bastante alegre y ansiosa.

-Pronto va a llegar Shikamaru con documentos de Konoha- Dijo Temari – así que ya deberíamos ir bajando.

Gaara se levanto y la acompaño, en un par de días se tomaría lugar un evento el cual ningún ninja puede ser indiferente. Consistía mas o menos en unas pruebas que calificaban tus cualidades, incluso el Kazekage no era indiferente a este evento, que este año sería celebrado entre las tierras de la aldea oculta de la arena y la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Al bajar la recepcionista le confirmo a Temari que sus visitas ya habían llegado, mientras Gaara contestaba un llamado (al parecer urgente) de la administración.

-Visitas? – Pregunto Temari, -No es solo Shikamaru ? – la recepcionista abrió la boca para responderle pero Temari ya se había volteado.

Se asomo Temari para confirmar quien iba con él, podría ser Chouji e Ino, o ambos, o Naruto, o cualquiera de ellos, que ella consideraba (con calidez) buenas personas.

Para su sorpresa, vio que Shikamaru venía con una chica, mas no le veía la cara. Se sintió extraña, y le dio risa el pensar que quizás se sentía celosa.

- Ja! Debo estar loca, como me podría gustar ese!? – pensó y rió -Es soñador y flojo, muy mental, muy teórico, nada de acción -

Shikamaru noto que estaba Temari viéndolo desde lejos y sus ojos se encontraron, así que de buena manera fue a saludarla.

-Hola, tanto tiempo – dijo Shikamaru – mira, ella es Chiisai y me acompaño hasta acá pues Tsunade le encargo una encomienda.

Temari y Chiisai se miraron, y algo que le choco enseguida a Temari, fue el aspecto de Chiisai, traía ropas color azulino oscuro, puestas de manera muy desordenada, el pelo

(Café oscuro) alborotado (pero limpio) y la chasquilla de ella con suerte permitía que se vieran sus ojos de color vino.

-Ahh ya veo… Hola tu – dijo Temari con mirada despectiva

-Mucho gusto – dijo Chiisai mirando para abajo, pues que digamos, Temari le parecio algo pesada e intimidante- Tu nombre es?

-Temari – dijo con voz cortante esta misma.

Shikamaru enseguida noto el aire de incomodidad entre ellas y suspiro –Que problemático…-

-Supongo que tendrán mucho de que hablar, además debo entregar la la encomienda que me pidió Tsunade así que luego nos vemos –dijo Chiisai yéndose – Supongo que nos quedaremos en tu casa así que vuelvo a la cena.

Esto último no le gusto nada a Temari – tsk, que descaro esa enana – le dijo Temari a Shikamaru.

Antes de que Shikamaru dijera cualquier cosa, apareció Gaara, se saludo con Shikamaru y fueron los tres a una pieza libre del recinto, para poder conversar.

Bueno, primero que nada, "Desafío de habilidades" es el nombre del evento que tendremos, lo sabemos puesto que Tsunade-sama ha tenido un sueño al respecto. Algún tipo de energía o fuerza le explico los detalles de este evento que debe hacerse. - dijo Shikamaru y luego hizo una pausa.

-Yo tuve ese sueño también, por eso comprendo- dijo Gaara haciéndole seña a Shikamaru de que continuara hablando.

Por lo que dijo Tsunade-sama, la manera de tomar el desafío será dicha en aquel lugar. A continuación les mostrare las…coordenadas…esperen, no las encuentro- Dijo Shikamaru, buscando de manera poco practica el papel que contenía la información.

Bueno, indiferente de donde se haga, sabemos (yo sé) que será entre las tierras de Konoha y Suna. Por lo que debo firmar un documento hablando de aquello esto y lo otro, tu sabes, el papeleo es necesario.

Temari solo escuchaba, la verdad, estaba aburrida y quería quedarse a solas con Shikamaru, -Con él? Debo estar loca para pensar eso- se dijo a si misma

De pronto contemplo a Shikamaru, no podía evitar pensar que el era una persona muy inteligente y que importa si era muy teórico y soñador? Que tiene de bueno después de todo un hombre esquematizado y realista? En realidad los hombres aburridos son los realistas y no los soñadores. Se quedo con esta idea y sonrió. Gaara y Shikamaru la miraron

-Qué opinas Temari- le pregunto Gaara y Shikamaru la miro con cara de la misma pregunta.

-eh? Que?- pregunto ella

-Que si dividimos los roles de salud para los de la aldea de la hoja y los roles de seguridad para la aldea de la arena?- dijo Shikamaru

Ahh! Me parece excelente idea, pero, acaso no todos los ninjas van a participar?- pregunto desconcertada

-Los que sean de salud y seguridad, tanto como administración, se les pedirá como misión y las misiones son dinero, el dinero mueve a muchos así que pues esta bien- Dijo Gaara – además que no todos pueden ir. Existe una previa selección echa por esta energía que se reúne cada tantos años, y no sabemos cuando volverá a reunirse.

-Entiendo- dijo Temari titubeó un momento y volvió a hablar- Oye Shikamaru, todavía no encuentras las coordenadas?

-Todavía no- Dijo este revisando su bolso donde se asomaba una pila de papeles amontonados.- que problemático…

-Búscalo luego- dijo Gaara levantándose – va a ser hora de la cena y cuando tengo hambre me pongo de mal humor – dijo esto esbozando una leve sonrisa – Lleva a Shikamaru al comedor de nuestra casa mientras voy a buscar a Kankuro- dijo Gaara a Temari

-De acuerdo, Vamos- dijo Temari, que por un momento pensó que Gaara intentaba hacerla quedar a solas con Shikamaru, si esto era así, seria un gesto muy lindo de parte de su hermano.

Shikamaru la siguió y ambos se fueron.

Gaara se disponía a buscar a Kankuro, pero recordo que tenia que firmar unos pocos papeles, así que volvió a su oficina. Al entrar, vio a una chica de pelo muy largo, husmeando sus cosas.

-Oye, quien eres?- dijo Gaara con tono autoritario.

-Ah! – dijo la muchacha sobresaltada con un gesto de ser pillada – Mi nombre es Chiisai Ichitsuya, de la villa de la hoja, mucho gusto, como te llamas tu? –dijo con un aire de simpatía y nerviosismo a la misma vez

-Gaara, y escúchame, no se que asunto tienes acá, pero no puedes intrusear esas cosas. Son privadas- dijo Gaara y pensó que probablemente ella llegó con Shikamaru no aunque de ser así Temari o Shikamaru le hubiesen avisado.

* * *

-Oye Temari, le dijiste a Gaara que vine con Chiisai?- Dijo Shikamaru –Porque yo no lo hize, lo olvidé.

-También lo olvidé yo.- le respondió Temari en tono seco y molesto, porque diablos él le nombraba a esa enana?

* * *

(Volviendo a la oficina de Gaara)

-Tus ojos son muy bonitos, puedo decirte Gaara-chan?- Dijo Chiisai en un tono extremadamente dulce, mas sin que gaara lo supiera, era sobreactuado, pues a ella le cabreaba que le dieran ordenes.

-Eso es una falta de respeto, yo soy el Kazekage- Dijo este, extrañado, pues no era común que alguien le faltara el respeto de esa manera.

-Jajajaja!! Eres muy gracioso!!

-No estoy jugando, suelta esos papeles ahora o tendré razones para pensar que eres un espía –dijo Gaara

-Escucha, antes quise ser educada, pero no toleraré que me amenaces!- dijo Chiisai, acercándose. Se puso justo en frente de él y lo miro desafiante. Intento golpearlo pero para su sorpresa, la arena se interpuso.

Chiisai abrió mucho los ojos y cayó sentada en el piso.

-Ahora lo entiendes? No lo vuelvas a intentar, esta es una defensa que me cubre de los ataques, es impenetrable, y mas para ti que eres bastante lenta – Dijo Gaara –Ahora respóndeme, vienes con Shik…

Y fue interrumpido por Chiisai que repentinamente lo abrazo – No te puedes defender de un abrazo, verdad? Je, puesto que no es un ataque- dijo Chiisai sonriendo y tras sentir el calor corporal de Gaara se aseguró de que todo estaba bien.

Pese a que hay una capa de arena que recubre toda la piel de Gaara, no se podía saber si estaba sonrojado o no, pero la verdad se podía deducir por sus latidos.

Viste? – Dijo Chiisai separándose de el – todo se arregla con cariño y carisma – dijo sonriendo- y ahora voy a dejar estos papeles acá tal y como me lo pediste.

Gaara estaba perplejo, no solo se sentía abochornado por tan repentino abrazo, si no que la espontaneidad de esta chica al actuar tan descaradamente le chocaba. Aunque el no permitió que este estado de duda permaneciera en él. La miró molesto, y cuando estuvo a punto de dejarle las cosas claras entran por la puerta Naruto y Kankuro.

Gaara se voltea sorprendido

-Hola Gaara, tanto tiempo, te preguntaras porque estoy aquí? Pues a Shikamaru se le quedaron unos papeles y como termine mi ultima misión, quise venir a dejárselos y pasar a saludar a mis amigos de la arena- Dijo un Naruto sonriente.

-Ah, pues hola- dijo Gaara

-Veo que ya conociste a Chiisai, ella de mi aldea, Chiisai, te presento a Gaara, el es el Kazekage acá. Bueno, sin mas que decir, vamos a comer!!- dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta apresuradamente.

-Tsk, que animo el de este sujeto- dijo Kankuro siguiendolo.

Al estar nuevamente a solas el silencio hizo evidente lo evidente.

Chiisai se puso colorada y miro al piso.

-A…Así enserio… de verdad… No pensé que fuera usted el kazekage, mi…mis mas hu…mildes disculpas su excelencia- Dijo Chiisai, con un hilo de voz, apenas pudiente de pronunciar estas palabras, estaba avergonzada y sentía un nudo es su garganta, luego de decir eso, se apresuro y salio.

Gaara fue detrás de ella, pero tomando su distancia. Tenía hambre, pero aun no estaba de mal humor – Muchas sorpresas por un día- pensó, titubeó un momento y concluyó en su mente –Será una cena entretenida.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, si es asi espero sus opinione

si alguien quiere una imagen de Chiisai pidamela a mi coreo pori (guion bajo) e(arroba-) hot mail (punto)com

saludos!

* * *


End file.
